wishing
by grungekitty
Summary: VERY based off "keeping you near", look inside for author/authors, it's a complicated story, anyway, SPRX makes a wish, and regrets it! even if you've read the original stories, you'll enjoy this, there's a twist! :D do I even need to write "SPOVA"? I'M FREAKING SPOVA MUSKETEER! as usual, my summary skills amaze even me...*face palm* DX


**ok**

**very,**

**VERY,**

_**VERY**_**!**

**based of "keeping you near" by Ciel and Lizzy 4ever/Sisy**

**I loved that story, but sadly, it's been abandoned :(**

**it was given to Sisy, but she hasn't touched it in over a year :(**

**so I'm using the idea**

**with a twist! :D**

**oh you won't see this coming, even if you've read to original story(ies)**

**MUHAHAHAHAHA :D**

**ok...you **_**might **_**see it coming :/**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"It's _your _fault!" Nova yelled

"_my _fault?! how is it _my _fault that _you _can't dodge!" SPRX screamed back

Chiro covered his ears, they had been like this for 20 minutes!

"_**I **_dodged fine, _you _just threw me off!" Nova yelled

"I saved you! you ungrateful little-"

"you got in the way!"

"I'll show you 'in the way'!"

"you wanna start something, _Sparky_?"

"oh that is _it_!"

"SPRX! NOVA!" Antauri yelled as he grabbed the two, mid air, using his telekinesis "I have had it up to my antenna with this! to your rooms! NOW!"

"you know Nova, Sometimes I wish you didn't even exist!" SPRX spat out at her

Nova just let out a frustrated squeal and ran off

_**and that is where the trouble began...**_

* * *

SPRX woke up to a slightly different room, more...decorated.

there were posters on the wall of pilots, mostly one called "Mobius Quint"

there was a book shelf...a _book _shelf? and it was full! of pilot books?

SPRX looked over at some others shelves, a full shelf of random things, or what seemed like random things

SPRX looked at his night stand, only to see that his pictures had changed

starring back at him were multiple pictures of someone he didn't know

_A yellow monkey_?

**(bet you didn't see **_**that **_**one coming did ya? XD -grungekitty)**

SPRX then realized that this new yellow Monkey was everywhere in his room

A paper bag puppet...

a plush under the bed...

a stone heart, the same shade of yellow, with detail the same pink as her eyes..

and uncountable pictures, all facing away from the door, anyone that came in would never see them.

SPRX was scared, who was this yellow monkey? where did she come from? why was she here? and why did SPRX's room have so much of her?

then the door opened

"SPRX?" An unfamiliar voice said

SPRX turned around, it was the yellow monkey

She crossed her arms at his confused face

"for the record, I'm _still _mad at you! Chiro _made _me come up here, you're late for breakfast, and if you don't hurry Otto's gonna eat yours!" She said while rolling her eyes

"right..." SPRX said causally

"whatever" she said as she left

"so...looks like the hyper force is the same, short of her" SPRX said to him self while looking at a picture of his whole family, plus this new monkey "I swear, if this is an evil plot..."

and he left to go eat, noticing minor changes here and there

after he came down, he saw everyone pretty much acting normally

"hey SPRX!" Chiro smiled

"hey kid..." SPRX said, a little unsure

"well if you'll excuse me, _I'm _finished" the yellow monkey huffed as she left, giving SPRX a glare as she did so

"you should apologize" Otto said

"for what?" SPRX said as innocently as he could

everyone gave him an angry look

"oh I don't know SPRX, maybe for saying that you 'wish she didn't even exist'!" Gibson snarled

"um..." SPRX couldn't really understand what was going on

then Antauri sighed

"look, SPRX, I know she seems to be tough, but Nova can really be sensitive in some of these matters!" Antauri said

"Nova...so _that's _her name!" SPRX thought

"yeah, um, ok, I'll do that, thanks guys" SPRX said as he shoved food in his face

"SPRX? are you...? nevermind!" Gibson said, a little concerned "I'll meet you in the fist rockets for patrol!"

Fist rockets? what was a fist rocket?

"um...I don't feel well, can I skip today?" SPRX tried, didn't Otto and Antauri usually go out for patrol?

Everyone was starring again

"SPRX? are you feeling ok?" Gibson said

"well no, I just _told _you that I didn't!" SPRX said, a little annoyed

"but...you never pass up a chance to fly!" Otto said astonished, as he gulped down some food nervously

"yeah, Gibson always has to wait for you to finish corkscrewing to get anything done!" Chiro added, just as concerned

"well I'm just not up to it today!" SPRX defended

"does this have to do with Nova by any chance?" Antauri said knowingly

"NO!" SPRX yelled

* * *

SPRX woke up to a slightly different room, less...decorated.

all his posters were missing

and so was his bookshelf, what happened to all his piloting books? not that he needed them, even SPRX admitted that it was good to brush up every now and again

his Nova shelf! what happened to his Nova shelf?! **("**_**seemly **_**random things" remember? -grungekitty)**

then SPRX was horrified to see that all his pictures changed

no Nova!

SPRX despairingly looked for his plush, puppet, stone heart, _anything _that would prove that she existed!

he couldn't find _any _of it

about the time he gave up, Chiro came in

"SPRX, what are you doing?" he said, not angrily, but still louder than he should of

"looking for something, where's Nova?" SPRX tried "I kinda want to apologize"

Chiro just stared at him

"what's a '_nova_'" he finally said

SPRX would normally think that this was a prank, but the team didn't know about his Nova shelf...did they? and why where all his posters gone? something was up

"nothing, I'm going to be in fist rocket 3" SPRX said as he got up

"um, SPRX, I don't know what kind of dream you had, but what the heck is a 'fist rocket'?" Chiro asked

this was getting weird!

"right...um...still a little groggy I guess, what's for breakfast?" SPRX said, changing the subject

"I think it's Antauri's turn to cook, glad it's not Otto's, YUCK!" Chiro said as he pointed inside his mouth

Chiro was being a little more rude than normal

"um...yeah..." SPRX said, a little disturbed

then the two ran down

SPRX noticed that the place just seemed, well, out messy, not too messy though

the whole team, even Gibson and Antauri, ate like animals

SPRX just stared as he slowly ate

Otto looked up

"um, SPRX...you know Jinmays not here, right?" he said

"huh?" SPRX said, confused

"you've got your Jinmay Manners on" Otto said

"my what?"

"you know SPRX, when Jinmays here we use our 'Jinmay manners'? your the one that came up with the phrase!" Gibson said

"right, um...I just feel like practicing" SPRX said, thankful for his ability to think fast on his feet, he'd gotten a lot of practice avoiding Nova's anger

"ok then, Otto, you should take notes!" Gibson said as he tauted the poor little green guy

SPRX watched the rest of the day as the whole team tauted each other maliciously, had belching competitions that even Gibson competed in, and augured over the dumbest of things

their manners where just off, _period_

**(a lot of that was me thinking of the fact that, well, they're all **_**guys**_**, with out Nova, the hyper force would be all **_**guys**_**, and what would it be like if there was no girls, especially no girls like Nova to make them act like, well, not **_**guys**_**, they'd act like **_**guys**_**of course! -grungekitty)**

* * *

SPRX pulled the thermometer out of his mouth for the eighth time!

"it _says _that there's nothing wrong with him" Gibson said confused "but that can't be right! maybe I should try _one _more time"

"enough! I just need some sleep ok?" SPRX tried, he really wanted to look around his new room

"alright" Gibson said, worried

and then SPRX left

everyone seemed to have their "Jinmay manners" on, it was weird, SPRX didn't really like it

he looked at the books

_fist rocket 3 manual_

"that was what Gibson said I was suppose to patrol in" SPRX said to him self

so he picked it up and started to read

after about 10 minutes he started to hear crashes and thuds, but he ignored it since no one else was really reacting

after about 2 hours of reading and rereading, Otto came in

"reading that again? SPRX you're the best pilot I know, you don't need to...nevermind! have you apologized to Nova yet?" Otto asked

"no..." SPRX said as he closed the book

"well then you better before she tears the whole training room up, Antauri's trying to calm her down, but he's not having much luck, and you know what'll happen if she gets too mad!" Otto said

"right" SPRX said as he leaped up, he really didn't know what would happen, but that didn't stop him from faking

...

"GO!" Otto whisper yelled, as he pushed SPRX in

Antauri looked up to see SPRX, and left faster than SPRX could blink

"hey...um...Nova?" SPRX said, it felt kind of weird to say her name, and to be alone with her

"WHAT?!" Nova yelled as she broke another training bot, then turned to face him

weird, normally seeing his grin would calm her down a bit, but he wasn't grinning, his concerned look did it too, but he just looked scared

"um...I'm...I'm sorry?" SPRX said, hoping that that would work

Nova calmed down a bit

"sorry about getting in my way, sorry for the argument, or sorry for what you said?" Nova said as she walked off to get some water

"all three" SPRX tried

"or sorry Antauri made you come here?!" Nova yelled

"yes...wait, no...hang on!" SPRX babbled

"no comeback?" Nova said, a little irritated, more of the fact that he didn't have one, she wanted to hear him crack a joke and completely derail her anger like he always did

"um...no?" SPRX said

"whatever!" Nova said

SPRX needed to make this right, whatever it was, what was it again?

"_oh I don't know SPRX, maybe for saying that you 'wish she didn't even exist'!_"

"OK, so what do I do to make her feel better" SPRX thought

"_look, SPRX, I know she seems to be tough, but Nova can really be sensitive in some of these matters!_"

so it was a tough girl act to hind weakness, _that _he could handle

"why can't you just accept your feelings!" SPRX said, might as well bluff it, as far as everyone knew, he knew her well

"what?" Nova said, a little confused

"you always hid behind this tough girl thing, just let it out!" SPRX said, this was going better than he'd hoped, by the look on her face, he struck a nerve, he could tell she had a secrete, getting her to let it out would probably make her feel better

"SPRX...I..." it was Nova's turn to babble in confusion

"just tell me, you'll feel better" SPRX said, he'd gotten pretty good at getting in girl's heads **(you know cause he was never focused on Nova XD -grungekitty)**

Nova sighed, did he even know what he was trying to get her to confess

"SPRX...I love you!" she said as she hugged him

SPRX smiled, problem solved, and he had a cute monkey hugging him to boot

then an alarm went off

lucky SPRX had read the manual, otherwise he'd be _really _lost

* * *

SPRX had gone on a quest to find something, _any_thing that would prove that Nova had even existed

nothing

he was sitting in his room, ready to cry

"what happened?" he said to himself

"_you know Nova, Sometimes I wish you didn't even exist!_"

SPRX covered his mouth in horror

"I couldn't of...but...Nova" SPRX said, _really _ready to cry now

"what?" Antauri said as he came in

"nothing" SPRX said as he fought his tears

"Chiro says that you asked about a 'Nova' when you woke up, What does it mean?" Antauri demanded

"nothing! not anymore" SPRX said, unable to keep his eyes from watering

"SPRX! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!" Antauri demanded, louder

SPRX just started to cry

next thing he knew, SPRX was in medbay, with a light in his eyes

"SPRX, we need to know what's wrong!" Gibson said

SPRX sighed, he already seemed crazy, might as well spill

"before I woke up, there was another member in the monkey team" SPRX started

"do you mean Mandarin? could be memory loss" Gibson said

"no, her name was Nova" SPRX said

"'_her_'? A female member?" Antauri said

"yes, me and her were in a fight, and I said that I wish she didn't exist, and I guess it came true"

everyone was silent

then an alarm

"it's Valeena" Gibson said

"but Valeena's dead!" SPRX said

everyone stared

"the bone bag killed her after he was resurrected" SPRX said

"Skeleton King is dead" Gibson said

"has been for awhile" Chiro said

"that hasn't stopped Valeena from finding ways to bring him back" Otto said

"wait! if there isn't a Nova, then how did you guys get me back?" SPRX wondered out loud

"from what?" Otto asked

"the fire of hate" SPRX said

"isn't that one of those things Valeena tried to use to bring Skeleton back that one time?" Chiro asked

"yeah, she came really close too, 'sept she couldn't get that last thing she needed, cause living things didn't so so well in that dimension were it was" Otto added

then SPRX remembered that he was trying to impress Nova when he just grabbed the fire, he didn't want he to think he was scared

"what do you mean 'back from the fire of hate'?" Gibson said

"didn't I grab the thing and turn evil?" SPRX asked

"no, there was and earthquake before you got it, Mandarin got it, lucky they couldn't get the soul of evil huh?" Chiro beamed

No Skeleton King, that was a pleasant side to this

* * *

a formless invasion? a formless invasion? wasn't Skeleton king dead?

still SPRX fought them just fine, weirder things had changed today

he went to his room after the fight

* * *

SPRX got the final blow to Valeena

"that's for what you're _not _gonna make me do to Nova!" he whispered

not that she knew what he was talking about, it was more for him, it felt good to whack her back for it, finally, he could when she was, well, dead

"Nova" SPRX thought

he couldn't live like this, he needed her!

"now that that's done, we need to talk about this 'Nova'" Gibson said

"I want to go back" SPRX thought "I _need _to go back"

"I wish I could go back, I love her!" SPRX muttered out loud

* * *

SPRX was just sitting in his room when a voice started to speak

"time to go back" it said

"no!" SPRX said

"WHAT?! you...you can't _do _that!"

"you heard me! I like it here!" SPRX said

"so did the other SPRX!"

"well he was stupid enough to wish her away!" SPRX said

"like heck am I going to let this happen!"

"well it's happening!" SPRX tauted

"oh no it's not!"

* * *

SPRX woke up in a room with posters, books, and a Nova shelf

he sat straight up

"YES! THANK-YOU!" he screamed as he ran down the clean robot to see Nova sitting with the rest of the team at the breakfast table

he picked her up and hugged her

"THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU!" he chanted while spinning

"for what?" Nova said, hoping he wasn't going to announce what she had said to him last night

"oh!" SPRX said as he set Nova down "not you, um...whatever! I'm glad you exist!"

then SPRX hugged her again

* * *

SPRX woke up in his own room

"NO!" he said "It was probably just a dream"

"what? Nova?" Chiro said

"wait how did you...?" SPRX said

"you told us about her last night remember?" Antauri said

SPRX _really _didn't want to explain this!

* * *

"SPRX?" Nova said

it was just the two of them in the hallway now

SPRX turned around

"what?" he said

"SPRX! I said I loved you and you haven't even acknowledged it!" Nova said

SPRX fell over in an anime fashion

"WHAT?! WHEN DID YOU SAY THAT?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU...I...um..." SPRX babbled and yelled

Nova looked hurt

"last night" she said

"you mean when we fought? oh yeah, um sorry I got in your way, you were right, that was my fault, and I'm really sorry for saying what I said, I'm really glad you exist" SPRX smiled

"SPRX! you already apologized! that's when i said it!" Nova yelled "do you even remember yesterday?"

"um...if that happened, then no" SPRX said

Nova stared to walk away

"hey!" SPRX said

Nova turned

"I love you too" he smirked

Nova did flips on the inside, she had wanted that smirk for almost two days now, and those words for uncountable years

eventually Gibson decided that SPRX must of hit his head at some point in the night, causing his weird behaviour, and the next night his systems must of repaired themselves, deleting the damaged memory in the process.

but only SPRX knew what really happened

and they all lived happily ever after!

* * *

**there!**

**I AM THE BIGGEST FLUFF DORK EVER!**

**and I figured the robot wouldn't work the same way with only 5 monkey team members,**

**so no fist rockets**

**now I'm kind of tired and have stuff to do**

**I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! wah!**

**tomorrow is my last day of freedom!**

**least I go to an awesome school...:/**

**I feel sorry for all the southern kids that have already started and have bad schools**

**but they'll feel bad for me after they get out early**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
